Josh's A.S.S
Josh's Animated Series Scorecards (or Josh's A.S.S ''for short) is a DeviantART-exclusive series of scorecards where Josh himself (A.K.A CouyZ) rates an animated series from 0 to 10 out of 10 by its Plot, Animation, Characters and its Music. There are a total of 20 scorecards in the series, equalling to two seasons (the second being the current season). It is a spin-off of the recently cancelled YouTube/DeviantART-hybrid reviewing series called ''Couy Reviews. It even has a spin-off if its own, called Josh's Past Animated Series Scorecards ''(or ''Josh's P.A.S.S). On June 26, 2017, this scorecard series was greenlit as a second and third season for April 7, 2018 (Season 2) and February 2, 2019 (Season 3), however, the third season was scrapped in favor of updating the first season. Rules #CouyZ only does scorecards on the latest animated series of years 2017 and onward, unless the scorecard is part of Josh's A.S.S' spin-off, Josh's P.A.S.S, then it is more excusable for him to do scorecards of animated series of years 2016 and below. #CouyZ only gives animated series whole number ratings, although he did use to give two animated series half number ratings (.5/10), which are Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2017) and Descendants: Wicked World, and those series got a 7.5/10 and a 0.5/10, but since their ratings are changed to a 7 (later changed AGAIN to an 8) and a 0, half number ratings are not allowed on these scorecards anymore. #CouyZ does not do scorecards for animated web series, unless it is a Netflix Original Series (with the exception of Ordinary Girl, a 2018 YouTube series). Sure, there are Amazon Prime and Hulu that have original series, but he can't rate them, because #1, Hulu does NOT HAVE ANY original animated series, and #2, Couy does not have Amazon Prime, and it is way too expensive for him to purchase, so he won't rate series like Creative Galaxy or Danger and Eggs. This is why Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force, a YouTube Red Original Series, is not rated on Josh's A.S.S, despite having ratings outside of the scorecard series, such as a 3/10 with the CouyZ Seal of Garbage as an overall score. Rating System Like the top of this article says, the creator of the scorecard series rates animated series from 0 to 10 out of 10. These are the ratings and the animated series that have these ratings from best to worst. But, here are the marks for the animated series' names. *'Bold text '- The animated series has been rated on Josh's P.A.S.S, the spin-off of Josh's A.S.S. * - The animated series has only given the rating on CouyZ's Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Series of 2015 and 2016, right before the creation of Josh's A.S.S. However, these ratings must be recieved with point amounts, hidden away from the scorecards themselves. Grand Scores (10 or 9) These animated series are considered amazing, according to CouyZ, so they get the CouyZ Seal of Approval along with one of these two ratings. Masterpiece (10/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 39/40 Points #'Gravity Falls' #Harvey Beaks #Milo Murphy's Law #Trollhunters #Billy Dilly's Super-Duper Subterranian Summer #OK K.O: Let's Be Heroes #Craig of the Creek #Hilda Amazing (9/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 35-38 Points #'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' #The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show #Yo-Kai Watch #Voltron: Legendary Defender #Elena of Avalor #The ZhuZhus (originally called Polly and the ZhuZhu Pets) #Buddy Thunderstruck #Final Space #Big Hero 6: The Series #Summer Camp Island #The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Favorable Scores (8 or 7) These animated series are considered really good, according to CouyZ, so they get one of these two ratings with no seal awarded. Awesome (8/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 30-34 Points #We Bare Bears #F Is For Family #Bunsen Is A Beast #Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure #DuckTales (reboot) #Unikitty! #Muppet Babies Good (7/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 27-29 Points #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir #'Fangbone!' #Beyblade Burst #Welcome to the Wayne #Ordinary Girl Neutral Scores (6 or 5) These animated series are considered just okay, according to CouyZ, so they get one of these two ratings with no seal awarded. Decent (6/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 23-26 Points #LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures #My Knight and Me #Puppy Dog Pals #Hotel Transylvania: The Series #Apple and Onion #Disenchantment Mediocre (5/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 17-22 Points #Care Bears and Cousins #Right Now Kapow! #Mighty Magiswords #Mickey and the Roadster Racers Weak Scores (4 or 3) These animated series are considered really bad, according to CouyZ, so they get the CouyZ Seal of Garbage along with one of these two ratings. Awful (4/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 14-18 Points #Inspector Gadget #Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket #Future Worm #Pokémon The Series: Sun and Moon #Spirit: Riding Free #Little Witch Academia #Big City Greens Terrible (3/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 10-13 Points #Two More Eggs #Kulipari: An Army of Frogs #We're Lalaloopsy! #Legend Quest #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (series) #Ben 10 (reboot) #Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Intolerable Scores (2, 1 or 0) These animated series are considered the worst ever made, according to CouyZ, so not only do they get the CouyZ Seal of Garbage, but they also get one of the three lowest ratings for ANY animated series. Horrid (2/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 6-9 Points #The Adventures of Puss in Boots #Word Party #Regal Academy #Mysticons #The Adventures of Kid Danger Abysmal (1/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 3-5 Points There are no animated series to get this rating, as of now. Satanic (0/10) POINT AMOUNT NEEDED: 0-2 Points The only animated series to get this rating, as of now, is an animated series from 2015, which is Disney Channel's Descendants: Wicked World, which is also considered THE WORST animated series TO EVER EXIST. Category:CouyZ's stuff Category:Animation-related